The Funeral
by Keikoku Yuki
Summary: "Sorry, Mikoto. I have bad news." Dunia seorang Mikoto hancur. Semudah itu. Hanya dengan kata-kata singkat itu. Kekuatan untuk melindungi apa? Presetan! Jika ia memang sekuat itu, Totsuka masih akan di sini sekarang. Bersamanya. Dengan senyumnya yang biasa. Suara tawanya, kelakar konyolnya, semuanya… Canon. Abal. Shonen-ai. Mikototsuka. One Shot.


**.**

**.**

**The Funeral **

**K-Project © GoRa Project x GoHands Production**

**Warning: OOC (maybe), typo, short, angst abal, etc…**

**.**

**.**

Mikoto tidak pernah menangis sepanjang hidupnya.

Oke, sedikit koreksi, itu terdengar seperti omong kosong. Mana ada bayi yang tidak pernah menangis? Dan Mikoto pernah menjadi bayi, tetapi sejak ia bisa mengingat dan mengutarakan apa yang ia inginkan tanpa harus melakukan hal demikian, ia berhenti melakukannya.

Mikoto tidak suka menangis.

Dia dididik untuk kuat oleh raja merah pendahulunya sejak ia bisa mengingat. Air mata itu menunjukan kelemahan! Oh, demi apapun yang bisa dijadikannya objek untuk dia memberikan sumpahnya, dia tidak suka menangis dan enggan melakukannya, _**apapun alasannya**_. Karena apapun atau demi siapapun, menangis itu lemah. Dia dilahirkan untuk menjadi kuat. Makanya ia memutuskan untuk tidak menangis.

Mikoto benci tangisan.

Tangisan adalah kelemahan.

Mikoto tidak lemah maka ia tidak akan menangis. Ia bersumpah untuk tidak menangis.

**…**

**Itu** **dulu**…

**Sebelum** **bertemu** **dengan** '**dia'**…

**…**

Mikoto yakin tak ada kekuatan yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari takdirnya untuk menjadi kuat... dalam kesendirian. Agar kekuatan itu absolut, tak terpengaruh tetek bengek macam emosi dan egoisme.

Andai ada yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari kesendirian…

Dia berhenti berharap penyelamatan itu datang. Karena ia tahu tak ada kekuatan yang cukup untuk menyelamatkannya dari posisinya yang serba salah. Kuat tanpa teman, atau lemah… tanpa garansi bahwa ia akan mendapatkan semua yang mungkin mengisi kekosongan yang ia rasakan.

Tak akan ada _**kekuatan**_ yang bisa menyelamatkannya.

**…**

**Lucunya, penyelamatan itu datang bersama dengan kelemahan untuknya. **

**Dalam satu paket. **

**…**

"_**There's Nothing to be afraid of… You're a king. Your powers are not meant for destruction. They exist to protect."**_

Sejak awal Mikoto sadar betul akan apa yang mungkin menjebol dinding pertahannannya. Menghancurkan sumpahnya untuk tidak menangis.

Kehadiran seseorang yang spesial. Seseorang yang mungkin membuatnya menangis. Seseorang yang membuatnya sadar, sekuat apapun dia, tak mungkin baginya untuk tidak menangis sama sekali. Seseorang yang menyadarkannya bahwa ia—sebetulnya—punya kelemahan.

**…**

**Seseorang yang akan menjadi kelemahannya…**

**…**

Mikoto tahu. Mikoto sadar. Ancaman potensial yang satu itu tak bisa dianggap remeh—setidaknya itu yang diajarkan padanya dulu. Makanya ia berusaha menutup diri mati-matian. Hanya dengan partner seperti Izumo di sampingnya, ia berusaha sendiri. Menutup pintu hatinya sebab ia harus menjadi kuat. Cukup partner. Tak perlu teman. Tak perlu sahabat. Ia hanya butuh partner dan anak buah. Ia tak butuh kepercayaan. Cukuplah baginya loyalitas semata.

Kekuatan dan loyalitas? Apalagi yang ia bisa minta?

**…**

**Kelemahan yang menyelamatkan…**

**Ia tidak memintanya…**

**Ia membutuhkannya…**

**…**

Tadinya ia kira, punya kelemahan itu jelek. Hanya, tanpa tetapi.

Tapi jika tahu kelemahan juga bisa melahirkan perasaan hangat seperti yang kini ia rasakan. Mungkin sejak awal ia tidak akan sebegitu kerasnya menolak memiliki kelemahan.

Dan 'dia' hanya mata rantai yang pertama.

Tatara Totsuka.

Orang pertama yang mengajarkannya indahnya ikatan dengan orang lain. Indahnya kebersamaan. Semua kebahagiaan yang kini ia anyam bersama para pengikut yang sekaligus menjadi keluarganya adalah berkat dia. Orang pertama yang mengajarinya mencintai sekaligus menjadi yang pertama dicintai olehnya sendiri.

Orang yang menyadarkannya bahwa 'kelemahan' tidak selamanya 'buruk'.

Dengan sadarnya Mikoto bahwa dia punya kelemahan berupa orang-orang yang berharga, ia termotivasi untuk menjadi lebih kuat; untuk mereka.

**…**

**Semua keindahan membawa konsekuensinya sendiri…**

**Dan hanya kekuatan tidak cukup melawan apa yang telah ditakdirkan…**

**…**

"_**Sorry, Mikoto. I have bad news."**_

Dunia seorang Mikoto hancur.

Semudah itu. Hanya dengan kata-kata singkat itu.

Kekuatan untuk melindungi apa? Presetan! Jika ia memang sekuat itu, Totsuka masih akan di sini sekarang. Bersamanya. Dengan senyumnya yang biasa. Suara tawanya, kelakar konyolnya, semuanya…

Jika dia memang kuat, Totsuka masih akan berada di sisinya dan dia tak akan perlu menangis.

**…**

**Alasannya yang pertama untuk menangis…**

**Kehilangan…**

**…**

Mikoto membenarkan posisi dasi hitamnya dan mematut penampilannya. Paling tidak ia ingin menunjukan kepantasan yang sesuai saat mengantar kepergian Totsuka. Hari ini hari terakhir orang-orang datang untuk melihat Totsuka-nya yang kini terbaring di dalam tempat tidurnya yang abadi; peti hitam dengan bagian dalam berwarna merah maroon dan ukiran lambang HOMRA di sisi luarnya; Kusanagi yang mempersiapkannya. Totsuka sudah tidak punya keluarga kandung yang akan menyediakan itu semua. Beruntunglah ia, memiliki HOMRA yang bahkan terikat oleh sesuatu tak kasat mata yang bahkan lebih kuat dibanding pertalian darah semata.

Sejak kemarin, sudah banyak kenalan Totsuka yang berkunjung baik itu kerabatnya, teman-temannya di masa sekolah, bahkan sampai kakek nenek penjaga toko kelontong langganannya. Hari ini Mikoto tidak tahu siapa lagi yang akan datang. Mungkin anggota klan biru? Seingat Mikoto, Reishi punya hubungan yang bisa dikatakan baik dengan Totsuka, mengingat sikap bersahabat Totsuka pada semua orang yang tanpa kecuali itu.

"Mikoto…"

Anna menarik lengan Mikoto sambil memandang ke dalam bola mata penjaganya itu. Dia juga memahami rasa sakit yang tercetak di sana. Rasa kehilangan itu. Sebab ia juga merasakannya.

"Ayo…" Mikoto melangkah keluar tanpa ragu. Menyusuri jalan yang tetap tak berbeda, dengan orang-orang yang sama berlalu lalang.

Tak ada yang berubah hanya dengan kepergian seseorang. Semuanya biasa. Kecuali untuknya. Tak ada yang berubah selain kini tak ada Totsuka mengiringi langkahnya di jalanan tersebut.

Mikoto melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke rumah duka di mana peti Totsuka diletakan; kesempatan terakhir melihatnya sebelum ia benar-benar pergi—tak bisa dilihat lagi. Ada Kusanangi, Erick, Kousuke dan semua anggota HOMRA lainnya di sana.

"Mikoto…"

"Di mana Yata?" tanya Mikoto pelan. Remaja yang sangat dekat dengan Totsuka itu tak terlihat. Padahal Mikoto tahu sekali betapa kenyataan bahwa Totsuka meninggal di pelukannya meninggalkan sebuah trauma dalam dirinya. Mereka dekat seperti kakak adik, pukulan besar bagi Misaki kenyataan bahwa 'kakak'nya itu sudah tak bisa lagi menghiburnya, mengusap kepalanya, menasihatinya dan memarahinya.

Kusanagi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak tahu. Tadi dia di sini… Mungkin sekarang dia perlu waktu untuk sendiri…"

"…begitu…"

Tak lama, Mikoto dapat melihat bahwa—sesuai perkiraannya—anggota klan biru datang. Munakata Reishi berdiri memimpin di depan diikuti Seri dan Fushimi—mantan angora HOMRA yang sudah mengenal Totsuka cukup lama.

Mereka semua melepas seragam biru kebanggaan mereka dan menganakan warna yang sama dengan yang kini dikenakan seluruh anggota HOMRA. Hitam. Kontras dengan sosok yang mereka kenang yang tengah terbaring dalam pakaian serba putih.

"Aku turut berduka cita…" ucap Reishi simpatik sambil mendekat ke arah peti Totsuka—memandangi untuk terakhir kalinya sosok pemuda tampan itu.

Sungguh, Mikoto masih tak bisa—atau tepatnya tak ingin—mempercayai Totsuka sudah tidak ada. Di pembaringannnya yang terakhir, sosok pemuda itu tak berbeda dengan sosoknya kala dia sedang tertidur. Mikoto hafal ekspresi itu, ekspresi yang selalu ia lihat pertama kali ada di depannya saat ia terbangun dini hari dengan pemuda itu terbaring di sisinya. Saat itu ia hanya akan tersenyum, membawa tubuh langsing itu dalam pelukan dan kembali lelap. Nyaman karena tahu mimpi buruk tak akan menyentuhnya lagi selama malaikat yang satu itu terbaring di sampingnya.

Kala itu desah nafas Totsuka akan menjadi dongeng pengantar tidur untuknya, membuatnya nyaman. Tapi kini, dengan ekspresi yang sama, ia hanya terbujur kaku dan diam. Tanpa kata. Tanpa suara.

Tanpa nyawa.

Wajah yang biasa berseri itu tampak lebih tirus dengan bibir yang sedikit membiru. Pucat. Kehangatannya sendiri sudah hilang dan Mikoto tahu sisa kehangatan Totsuka di tubuhnya sendiri pun hanya tinggal mengghitung hari untuk lenyap sama sekali.

…

_Totsuka mengulangi lagi bait dari lagu ciptaanya yang sangat disukai Anna. Mikoto tak pernah mengakuinya langsung, tetapi ia juga menyukainya. Suara Totsuka sangat manis untuk pendengarannya. Ia menyukai saat kelembuatan itu membelai telinganya. Apalagi jika Totsuka hanya berdua dengannya saat menyanyikannya. Ia merasa suara lembut itu adalah satu-satunya yang mengisi dunianya dan ia menyukainya._

"_At the crossroads where the thousands of lives and go everyday_

_That's where we met, you and I_

_Those good old days_

_When we fooled around and laughed together…"_

**…**

**…**

_**Hanya perlu suara itu untuk mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' dari hari ke hari dan 'selamat malam' untuk selepas hari. **_

_**Dan mungkin 'selamat datang' saat ia kembali. **_

_**Dan hanya satu lagu itu untuk menemaninya bermimpi. **_

**…**

Fushimi hanya memperhatikan sebentar sosok Totsuka di dalam pembaringannya. Totsuka, sosok kakak yang sangat Misaki-nya sayangi. Dia sudah mendengar betapa Misakinya terpukul oleh karena kematian Totsuka di pelukannya. Yah, berita menyebar dengan cepat. Bagaimana Totsuka sampai saat-saat terakhirnya masih menenangkan Misaki dan meminta maaf karena telah membuat sang remaja berambut coklat itu menangis dan panik.

Bodoh.

Si bodoh itu sudah membuat Misaki-nya menangis.

Dua orang yang benar-benar bodoh.

Fushimi melangkah keluar dari ruangan dan pergi berkeliling. Ia yakin Misaki tengah bersembunyi di suatu tempat. Anak keras kepala yang satu itu bagai buku yang mudah dibaca baginya. Fushimi bahkan bisa menerka kemana dia pergi untuk bersembunyi…

Benar saja.

Fushimi menemukan Misaki di taman belakang, duduk bersandar di tembok sambil melipat lututnya dan menangis sendirian. Itu agak di luar karakternya dan Fushimi tidak menyukainya. Ia tidak suka melihat Misaki menangis untuk alasan lain selain dirinya atau apapun yang dilakukannya.

"Oi, Misaki…"

Misaki menoleh dan terkejut saat mendapati Fushimi berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah datar dan satu tangan bertolak di pinggangnya.

"Sa-Saru? Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Misaki dengan suara tercekat. Pemuda itu terlalu banyak menangis.

"Untuk mencarimu, kau pikir apa lagi, hah? Misaki…"

"Hentikan! Jangan panggil aku begitu. Ini rumah duka Totsuka-san, aku tak ingin bertengkar denganmu hari ini…"

Mendengar jawaban Misaki, Fushimi hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya untuk duduk di sebelah Misaki, di atas rerumputan sambil ikut bersandar ke tembok. Misaki memandanginya dengan mata merah.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Duduk. Kau tidak bisa lihat?"

"Ca-cari tempat lain!"

"Che- kau ini…"

Tanpa Misaki sadari kapan dan entah bagaimana, Fushimi sudah membawa pemuda itu ke pelukannya. Telinga Misaki dapat menangkap suara detak jantung Fushimi yang begitu terartur dan menenangkan. Dan dia juga bisa merasakan belaian tangan pemuda berkacamata itu di kepalanya. Kini ia duduk di depan Fushimi, dengan kepala bersandar di dadanya.

"O-oi…"

"Sudah berapa hari kau tidak tidur?"

Misaki terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Fushimi. Ah, pemuda itu memang tak berubah. Di hadapannya Misaki tak perlu banyak kata-kata untuk membuatnya memahami. Walau ironisnya, Misaki selalu gagal mengerti arti tindak-tanduk pemuda itu.

"Tiga hari…"

"Dasar bodoh…"

"Ap—?"

"Totsuka-san juga tidak akan pergi dengan tenang kalau melihatmu begini, bodoh. Bahkan sampai saat dia pergi pun kau masih menyusahkannya…"

Fushimi merasakan pundak kecil daam rengkuhannya bergetar. Misaki menangis lagi. Hari ini dia benar-benar di luar karakternya sama sekali. Dengan satu tangannya, Fushimi menutupi kedua mata Misaki.

"Sudahlah… Istirahatlah. Jangan sampai di pemakaman Totsuka-san besok kau tumbang… Dasar… bodoh. "

**…**

**Menguap dan lenyap… **

**Akhirnya hanya luka dan fragmen memori fana…**

**Yang tersisa…**

**…**

"Masih tidak mempercayainya ya…?"

Pertanyaan lunak itu keluar dari bibir seorang Reishi Munakata, aneh memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Mikoto terdiam. Kusanangi mengambil alih pembicaraan, "Bukankah memang sulit dipercaya? Beberapa hari yang lalu dia masih memasakkan sup telur untuk kami, tapi sekarang…"

"Dia pemuda yang baik…" ucap Reishi tulus sambil memandangi Totsuka sekali lagi. "Aku turut menyayangkan kepergiannya…"

Hanya dengan kata-kata singkat itu, Reishi, Seri, dan seluruh anggota klan biru yang tersisa mengundurkan diri. Tetapi semua orang pun mengerti, Reishi tulus dalam mengatakannya.

"Mana Fushimi?" tanya Reishi pada Seri.

"Dia pergi dari sejak awal… entah kemana. Perlukah kuhubungi dia?"

"…tidak usah. Bagaimanapun, dulu ini tim-nya. Biarkan saja… Kita punya hal yang lebih penting untuk diurus. Salah satunya…"

"Raja tanpa warna kan?"

"Ya…"

**...**

**Menggila dalam nostalgia…**

**Memoar luka…**

**…**

Malam itu Mikoto memutuskan untuk tidak pulang, sekalipun Kusanangi dan angota HOMRA lainnya sudah membujuknya. Ia masih ingin memandangi wajah Totsuka, mengukir setiap sudut wajah pemuda itu dalam pikirannya, agar ia tak pernah lupa. Sebelum peti itu ditutup dan ia tak mampu lagi melihat wajahnya, Mikoto ingin menghabiskan sebanyak mungkin waktu bersamanya. Walau itu hanya tubuh tanpa jiwa. Wadah kosong tak berisi.

Perlahan, jemari Mikoto membuka kain putih tipis yang menutupi peti pemuda tercintanya; malaikatnya. Disingkapkannya selembar kain transparan lain yang menutupi wajahnya untuknya bisa memandang dengan lebih jelas wajah sang pemuda. Kelembutan kulit yang masih sama. Mikoto membelai pipi Totsuka perlahan, menyusuri kontur wajah halus yang selalu mempesonanya.

Mikoto ingin sekali meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa malaikatnya hanya sedang tertidur. Tapi tubuh yang tak berekasi terhadap sentuhannya sama sekali itu hanya bukti bahwa penyangkalannya sia-sia.

Totsuka tak akan pernah bangun lagi.

"Totsuka…"

Hanya dingin yang terasa di ujung jemarinya. Berbeda dengan dulu kala.

**…**

"_Totsuka…"_

_Jemari itu menyusuri kontur wajah sang pemuda bersurai coklat muda yang tengah teritidur di sisinya itu pelan dan memancing dengkur pelan dari sang empunya nama. Mikoto menahan senyumnya. Kelopak mata Totsuka yang semula terpejam perlahan membuka, menunjukan sepasang iris yang masih tampak berkabut. Begitu melihat yang membelai dan iseng padanya adalah rajanya, Totsuka kembali memejamkan mata, sama sekali tak peduli untuk bangun, dan malah semakin merapat pada tubuh sang pemimpin. Melingkarkan lengannya untuk memeluk sang raja, dia berkata:_

"_Aku masih mengantuk, Mikoto-san…"_

…

Kesehariannya yang biasa dengan Totsuka terasa seperti baru kemarin berlalu.

**…**

**Kepingan kenangan…**

…**dan sepotong fatamorgana**

**Mimpi masa lampau…**

**…**

Tangan Mikoto berhenti menjelajah wajah Totsuka saat tangannya itu merapikan helai rambut lembut Totsuka dan menyelipkannya ke belakang telinganya. Mikoto merasakan sensasi beku yang lain. Beku dari perak, jemarinya menyentuh _piercing_ di telinga Totsuka. Dan Mikoto masih ingat kala pertama kali Totsuka memamerkannya padanya.

**…**

"_King. Lihat! Ini cocok untukku kan?"_

_Mikoto memperhatikan Totsuka sebentar dan apa yang sedang pemuda itu coba tunjukan padanya. Piercing perak di telinganya. Cocok sekali dengan Totsuka. Warna putih, perak, dan semua hal lain yang mengasosiakan cahaya memang warnanya._

"_Ya… kurasa…"_

"_Mau coba pakai kembaran?"_

"_Tidak, terima kasih…"_

**…**

"Totsuka…"

Diam menjadi jawaban. Sunyi adalah sambutan.

Mikoto menunduk, mendekatkan dirinya lagi pada tubuh yang terbaring di peti hitam itu. Dipeluknya untuk terkahir kali malaikatnya. Dengan tubuhnya sekali lagi ia ingin mengingat rasa bagaimana mendekap sosok itu dalam pelukan.

Bermimipikah ia? Mengapa ia merasakan bahwa Totsuka masih hadir di sana? Memperhatikannya? Mendengar suaranya? Walau tak membalas pelukannya…

"Aku akan mencari dia yang sudah memisahkanmu dariku… aku berjanji…" bisik Mikoto pelan di telinga Totsuka. Walau ia tahu itu bodoh, tapi ia ingin melakukannya. Dan air matanya menitik lagi…

**…**

**Janji untuk menjaganya tetap berdiri…**

**Supaya dia bertahan untuk tidak tergesa…**

**Bergegas menyusul ke sana…**

**…**

"Kau datang pagi sekali Kusanagi-san?" tanya Yata ketika berpapasan dengan Kusanagi yang menggandeng juga Anna di depan pintu rumah duka Totsuka. Baru pukul delapan pagi. Pemakaman sahabat mereka itu akan dilakukan jam sepuluh, masih banyak waktu.

"Kau juga, Yata-chan…"

Misaki menundukan kepala dan senyum sedih yang tak biasa menghiasi wajah pemuda itu. "Aku ingin melihat Totsuka-san sekali lagi…. Sebelum petinya ditutup…"

Kusanagi hanya tersenyum lemah. Pemilik bar pirang itu kemudian menepuk-nepuk kepala Misaki pelan. "Kau harus merelakannya, Yata-chan… seperti halnya Mikoto. Aku tahu merelakan Totsuka tidak mudah bagimu. Tapi kalau kau seperti ini, keadaan juga tak akan berubah…"

"Ya… aku tahu…"

Keduanya melangkah masuh bersamaan ke dalam ruangan tempat tubuh dan peti Totsuka diletakan. Mereka merasa aneh mendapati ruangan itu kosong. Seharunya Mikoto masih berada di sana. Bukankah kemarin Mikoto menolak ajakan mereka untuk pulang.

"Mikoto?" Anna memanggil. Namun sunyi.

"Dimana Mikoto-san?" tanya Misaki bingung.

"Aku juga tidak tahu…" Kusanagi mengecek PDA-nya dan mendapati tidak ada satu pesanpun dari Mikoto. "Akan kuhubungi dia…"

"_Halo…"_

"Mikoto? Kau dimana?"

"…_Aku akan kembali sebelum peti ditutup. Tunggu saja…"_

**…**

**Dinamakan bukti sebab ia tetap…**

**Terukir mantap…**

**…**

"Ah, Mikoto-san…"

Seluruh anggota HOMRA yang berada di ruangan menyambut Mikoto dengan riang. Mereka sudah sepakat tidak akan memakamkan Totsuka hari ini jika memang sang raja belum muncul sendiri dan ikut menyaksikannya. Dan kini Mikoto sudah datang. Mereka lega sekali.

"Mikoto, telingamu…?"

Kusanagilah yang pertama menyadari bahwa Mikoto mendapatkan tindikan dengan _piercing_ yang sangat familiar untuk segenap anggota HOMRA. Mata Misaki membulat dan lekas-lekas ia menghampiri peti Totsuka untuk melihat apa dugaanya dan Kusanagi serta yang lain meleset. Dan rupanya tebakan mereka tepat. _Piercing_ yang kini menghiasi telinga kiri Mikoto adalah milik Totsuka.

"Ini milik Totsuka…" ujar Mikoto. "Dan aku mengambilnya…"

Semua anggota HOMRA terdiam. Mereka tak akan menyalahkan jika raja mereka menginginkan sebentuk fisik kenangan dari keberadaan Totsuka. Mereka sendiri menginginkannya. Untunglah Totsuka meninggalkan banyak jejaknya di perabot bar Kusanagi dan film-film rekamannya—walau sama sekali tak ada sosok dirinya sendiri di sana. Tak heran jika sebagai yang paling dekat dengan Totsuka, Mikoto menginginkan sesuatu yang personal.

"Dan ini bukti janjiku…" lanjut Mikoto yang spontan langsung menarik perhatian anggota HOMRA yang lain. "Bahwa aku, bahwa kita, HOMRA. Tidak akan tinggal diam dengan ini semua…"

Kusanagi tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Mikoto. Tidak biasanya pria berambut merah itu bicara banyak, tapi ia bersyukur bahwa walau bersikap sedikit di luar kebiasaan, Mikoto mulai kembali menjadi dirinya sedikit demi sedikit. Misaki langsung tersenyum.

"Ya! Tidak akan kami biarkan seorang pun menyakiti siapapun lagi di antara kita… semua ini juga demi Totsuka-san!"

Dengan membahananya teriakan Misaki, seluruh anggota HOMRA yang awalnya suram kembali bersemangat.

"Ya, kita akan menemukan pelakunya dan membakar habis mereka…" seru Rikio—salah satu anggota HOMRA yang lain.

"Ya! Untuk Totsuka-san!"

"_No Blood! No Bone! No Ash_!"

…

…

_**Apakah kau melihat kami dari atas sana?**_

_**Totsuka…?**_

…

…

**~FIN~**

…

**Dan inilah potongan imajinasi saya tentang Mikototsuka. Gara-gara ngelihat di tumblr bahwa yah… piercing-nya Mikoto itu dulunya punya Totsuka. Cek episode 6 deh, di situ saya dapet bukti bahwa bener, sebelum Totsuka meninggal, Mikot nggak ditindik.**

**Dan ini ada translatenya lagu Circle of Friends (Disclaimer: )**

At the crossroad where thousands of lives come and go every day  
That's where we met,you and I  
With an honest gaze we looked at the future full of longing

As long as we are together on the path we walk  
We have play of courage to face our trials, overcome them,  
and be protected

The vows we uttered as the evening sun shone red  
are being sucked up by moon of faded yellow  
Our bond binds us from afar and yet we feel the warmth,  
and I wish it would last forever

**Agak beda dengan yang dinyanyiin Totsuka karena yang dinyanyiin Totsuka di anime mungkin bagian dari full versionnya, sementara ini TV Size. Saya suka banget sama lagu ini. Sedih gimana gitu… ah, dan walau saya naruh translate ini, bukan berarti ini songfic ya. Cuma karena suka aja jadi saya berbagi apa yang saya temukan di sini…**

**Sekian dari saya…**

**Sampai jumpa di fanfiksi lain.**

**-Yuki-**


End file.
